


STEMinism: a study

by DanielleItLouderNow



Series: Bet On It, Baby [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Asami POV, Dorks, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Korra POV, Nerdiness, Oblivious, Romantic Friendship, Slow Burn, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielleItLouderNow/pseuds/DanielleItLouderNow
Summary: Two women who want want nothing more than to be normal and change the world for the better meet in the dumbest class ever: public speaking. Hilarity, angst, and friendship ensues, followed by side glances, miscommunication, awkward dorkiness, and something that seems so obvious to everyone that it's completely impossible to recognize by our two oblivious heroines.





	1. Musings on Homicide: A Guide to Surviving the Mundane

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the beginning of a multi-chapter fic that is part one of the 3 series that goes along with Living On A Spare.
> 
> Reminder, I write pretty much exclusively on my phone, please pardon any weird typos (because we all love autocorrect) and let me know. I will reread and edit everything as soon as is possible.
> 
> Again and always, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra contemplates the merits of homicide before passing on a kindness to a classmate.

Mornings are _evil_.

Good fucking gods are mornings evil.

The only people up before the sun are psychopaths and people who run for fun. I'm not entirely certain those two things are mutually exclusive.

It's the first day of class and the incessant buzzing of my roommate's alarm is enough to make anyone homicidal. Especially after arriving only hours before, having left my family thousands of miles away, with a small duffel bag of possessions because it's the only thing I could take on a plane, where I was forced to endure being squished in the middle seat between two men: one very large, hairy, sweaty, smelly gentleman who seemed to completely lack any knowledge of the social construct of a "bubble;" the other with his legs spread so wide I was beginning to wonder if he was attempting to play footsie with the first gentleman.

This is why I'm a women's studies major.

But yes, mornings are evil. My roommate's alarm clock is obnoxious. And I swear I can still smell my copassangers sweat on me. I'm beginning to wonder if I can plan the perfect murder.

Maybe that's why I'm a criminal justice major.

I have yet to actually meet my roommate, but if I had to guess by the number of snoozes (4, so far), I'd say they're not a morning person either.

My pillow fails to drown out the sound of buzzing leading me to realize my suffocation is for naught.

It's embarrassing, really, to be 22 and living in a dorm room with another person sleeping 10 feet away.

But it was a condition set forth by my parents and security team. I could attend college in Republic City with protection. If I stayed on campus, a crew of agents would be placed on the campus security team. If not, well, I'd be living with them. For " _safety_ ". I'm beginning to reevaluate that choice as I debate whether or not it would be worth it smother my roommate with my pillow for an extra 10 minutes of sleep.

It's no secret that my father and his brother, the two chiefs of separate nations had very different views. My uncle was an arrogant, pompous ass, while my father was open and warm, loving and accepting of all.  
My uncle had made many, not so idle threats against my father, mostly involving cleansing the spirit of his abomination of a daughter.

That would be me. 

The not-so-secret lover of women who made no excuses for who and how she loved or why.  
The same woman who in the public eye was outspoken, generous, kind, and an advocate for the safety and acceptance of all while I somehow managed to keep my private life hidden. It involved the signing of many NDAs and sneaking about, but the privacy was well worth it.

My uncle on many occasions had told me I needed to " _pray the gay away_ ," and that one day a **real** man would show me what it meant to be a woman.

Perhaps that's the reason I chose to major in LGBTQIA++ studies. To become the person who speaks out against oppressive tyrants like my uncle and who pushes boundaries for the protection of people who are simply that: people.

And it's not a bad way to meet women.

But mostly the social justice aspect.

All of my majors point to one specific goal: if I can begin to even remotely affect change in the Water Tribes, maybe, just maybe, as future chieftess of a nation, I can help the change the world for the better.

My inner monologue is temporarily interrupted by a loud groan from my roommate as she snoozes her alarm for the sixth time.

"Fuck it," I mumble to my pillow. I suppose it's no different than any other day back home...just different areas of study.

At home I would be awoken at o'dark thirty for a very strict training regimen that consisted of a five mile hike up a frozen mountain where I was then trained in various forms of martial arts. After that was 30 minutes of yoga facing east to greet the sun at the ass crack of dawn, a short shavasena, then 30 minutes of meditation. This then led to the hike back home where I spent 2 hours weight training, followed by an ice bath and a massage by Yesenia, a beautiful woman with magical hands. It wasn't all bad. In fact, part of my plans as future chieftess involved personally teaching self defense classes to girls and women so they may prevent brutilizations against themselves and others.

Today though, my reward for early rising is a shower and the ability to explore campus before public speaking.

If ever there were a more useless class, I've yet to hear of it. 

Public Speaking. 

Really? 

One would think the daughter of the leader of a nation, the future chieftess, wouldn't need a class so trivial as "Public Speaking"...and yet, no amount of reasonable persuasion would change my RCU adviser's mind. Public Speaking is a core education requirement for the generals needed for all of my degrees. And no amount of previous, well documented experience would convince my adviser to waive the idiotic requirement.

Whatever.

After a quick shower in which I ruminated on the stupidity of ridiculous education requirements, I was dressed and ready for the day, choosing to wear something that was comfortable but wouldn't allow me to be easily recognized. Nothing was worse than being stopped and asked about the unrest between the two nations. Giving political statements was one thing, but people mostly just wanted to know about blood and gore and whether or not I had personally slaughtered people in the name of the South.

I grabbed a gray slouchy beanie and covered my hair, allowing it dry and curl underneath and around where it was covered. I pulled on loose blue jeans, a black tank top, and a blue flannel. The flannel served to cover some of my tribal tattoos, but compared to the South, Republic City was sweltering. I had to roll my sleeves up to my elbows to keep from melting. I then quickly tied up my favorite shoes, a pair of skater style sneakers that were black and spattered with "holographic" rainbow paint, and headed out the door, backpack slung over my shoulder.

The university had a certain beauty to it. It was founded at the same time the city was to give education opportunities to those from all over who wished to live in harmony with one another. Its core value was that of acceptance and interpersonal dynamics relying on the cooperation of those of many nations coming together simply because they wanted to learn about one another. Now Republic City University was a top school for all nations and where most children who wanted to attend school dreamed of going.

There were many trees around campus, giving a comfortable shade for students to study under while also projecting the strength that only growth over time can award. Flowers adorned many gardens, but my favorite so far was a gigantic boulder that had been hollowed out and had several beautiful species growing together. In the rock was carved "only through adversity can we truly learn to appreciate our victories." There was a pump and hoses that ran through the rock creating the illusion of a waterfall cascading over the opening of the boulder into a pond where the boulder rested. Koi swam peacefully in the pond and lotus flowers adorned the surface.

I approached a coffee cart where a gum chewing young man appeared to be bored beyond belief and yet was somehow offended that I wanted coffee.

I ordered two flat white lattes: one for me, one to pay forward to someone in class. I learned early that one of the best ways to make acquaintances was through a simple act of kindness.

I entered the classroom early, before anyone else had and chose an aisle seat in the back and placed my backpack on the chair next to me before I began reading _The Vagina Monologues_. I have read the masterpiece by Eve Ensler many times, yet every time I read the collection I found something new to love. I quickly became lost and time passed without my knowledge. The chairs around me began to fill and soon enough all the seats were taken except the one directly to my left.

I heard someone clear their throat and ask in a delicate voice if they could sit where my backpack was taking up residence. I bookmarked my page and looked up to answer when I was met with the most stunning green eyes I had ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The Vagina Monologues_ is a favorite work of mine. I enjoy many works by Eve Ensler and have a decent collection of empowering books on the subject of women. Many of them will be featured in Korra's personal reading choices as well as other random works I feel suit her character.
> 
> Thanks for reading,  
> Cheers!


	2. Business As Usual, if the Business is Monkeys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami meets Korra shortly before their pointless class is about to start.

I was late.

Asami Sato was _never_ late.

After years of grooming to take over a fortune 500 company, thousands of investor meetings, infinite product pitches, and far too many lunches spent in board rooms, I had my life scheduled down to the minute.

No, Asami **Fucking** Sato was never late.

Except for today.

And I. Was. Pissed.

Because apparently ordering ' _just a coffee_ ' was too complex for the young man working at the coffee cart. As I placed my order, he gave me the blankest stare I have ever seen while chewing his gum like a cow chews cud.

Gum should be outlawed simply because of people like this.

But I digress.

Coffee. I just wanted a cup of coffee. Cup of Joe. A pick me up. Whatever you choose to call it. That's what I wanted, a plain cup of coffee that I could add cream and sugar to at my discretion.

Nope.

I could get a triple nonfat vanillenut venti soy half caf moo latte with extra foam, whatever the fuck that was, but not a plain cup of coffee.

It was about the third attempt of me trying to explain what a cup of coffee was to Mr. Shit-For-Brains-Gum-Chomper that I realized that the area outside of my building seemed eerily calm. Swallowing my homicidal rage, I glanced at my watch and mentally smacked myself.

"Fuck it," I said, and hurried away. In my futile attempt to procure a cup of coffee, I had made myself late. My late was still early, but I was late by my standards. Asami Sato was nothing if not consistent, and perhaps a bit of a control freak. I liked to call it perfectionism.

Granted, I was late to the dumbest class in existence: public speaking. I am the heiress to a fortune 500 company, I command board rooms and write speeches in my sleep. But, for whatever dumbass reason, I still had to take this fucking class. What the hell does public speaking have to do with mechanical engineering anyway? I had put it off as long as I could, but now in my spring semester as a junior, I couldn't put it off much longer.

And now I was late. Well, sort of. But when I entered the classroom, it was packed. There was one open seat next to a girl who seemed like she was dressed for the skate park, not university. She seemed absorbed in a book and completely oblivious to the outside world. I approached and asked if I could sit. She ignored me. I tilted my head slightly to catch the title of the tattered book and flushed with embarrassment. Great, I was late and now I had to sit next to a tattooed hoodlum who thought it was socially acceptable to read _The Vagina Monologues_ in public. I cleared my throat uncomfortably.

"Can I--would it be alright if I sat by you?"

The girl dogeared the page she was reading and I had to force myself to suppress the urge to swat her. While I may not have approved of her reading choices, no book, no matter how seemingly vulgar, deserved to be treated with such disrespect.

She turned to answer and wow. Her eyes were the most pristine blue I had ever seen. They were more beautiful than the sky during summers on the beach and twice as clear.

She gaped a little and coughed, moving her backpack. She pulled out the chair for me and with a small gesture, indicated she was happy to let me sit.

I checked my watch and began pulling out my notebook and pencil from my own bag. 5 minutes. I suppose this little muss won't cause too much of a problem for the rest of my day.

I pulled my phone out and began to quickly scan my work emails. I let out a particularly irritated huff at an email from an eccentric billionaire named Varrick asking, again, for something impossible. I began shaking my head and punching out an angry reply when I felt a finger tap my shoulder.

I looked up to see the girl next to me holding out a paper cup. I arched my brow at her, giving her a skeptical look.

She held out her other hand and said "Hi, I'm Korra, and it looks like you could use this."

I reached out and grasped her hand to shake it. It was soft and warm, mirroring the kindness I could see in her eyes.

"It's a flat white. The kid at the coffee cart didn't understand what 'coffee' was unless I ordered something fancy, so I picked the least harmless thing I could think of."

Wow. This girl seemed genuinely nice.

I smiled back and realized we probably were unfortunate enough to meet the same cart attendant.

"That's odd," I replied, "I had a similar experience, only I had to dash here before I was really late."

I took a sip of the coffee and wow, was it good. I would have to remember that trick in the future.

I glanced at the girl sitting next to me again and noted the distinctly Water Tribe tattoo that wound around the dark skin her forearm. She gave a crooked smile and my heart skipped a beat.

Then it hit me.

Wait. Fuck.

I sputtered.

"You're Korra Waters!" I hissed. Korra's face instantly fell.

Korra was the daughter of Tonraq, Chief of the Souther Water Tribe. Korra was a soon-to-be world leader who was known throughout all nations for her kindness and powerful beliefs about safety and acceptance for all. However powerful her views were, she was rather skilled at staying out of the limelight so I knew nothing of her personal ventures.

She reached up and rubbed the back of her neck in what seemed like a nervous gesture.

"Umm...yeah. If you could **not** say that any louder _Miss Sato_ , I would appreciate it."

I let out the most indelicate, unladylike noise I had ever made in my entire life. Of course! If I recognized Korra, she no doubt recognized me. It's not like I was exactly unknown in the city and other nations. I had been to the Tribes on many business trips with my father. He tended to prefer the very traditional North while my heart felt drawn to the freedoms of the South.

"I-I'm sorry," I sputtered.

Korra grinned again. "It's ok," she replied. "But I'll make you a deal."

I began to realize I'd agree to eat my own shoe if it meant making an agreement with Korra. 

That can't be healthy.

"Shoot."

"I won't tell anyone who you are if you don't tell anyone who I am."

It was the easiest deal I had ever had the pleasure of accepting.

Suddenly the prospect of spending a semester taking a class I thought to be absolutely useless was made all the better by presence of Korra.

This could only spell out trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone else heard Denis Leary's coffee rant? Maybe Asami's inner monologue is heavily based on that bit of humor.


	3. All These Cracks and I Still Couldn't Break the Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami chat before class begins.

I felt my face grimace at Asami when she said my name. I know she didn't introduce herself, but it was hard not to recognize the heiress. Her name was on literally everything, and my father had commissioned Future Industries to design and build a vehicle that was efficient in the snow but would be as impenetrable as a tank when my uncle started his little war games. What we had ended up with was an 8 wheeled beast that could tackle all the terrains in the South, including lazy floats in the ocean.

The designs had come directly from none other than Asami Sato herself, who also assembled the differential. I know because she signed the transfer case.

Asami and I had actually conversed ad nauseam about the design. Well...  
As far as Asami was concerned, she was being given guidance and suggestions by Chief Tonraq. In reality, my dad was far too busy and could barely define email, let alone compose one.

If her designs were any indication, Asami was brilliant.

I could see the cogs turn in her head when I called her Miss Sato. Perhaps that was too forward, but it did bring my point across.

When Asami had said my name, the dudebro behind her whipped around so fast I'm pretty sure he got whiplash. The look on his face was anything but innocent and it made my stomach churn.

Being recognized by Asami was fine. Being recognized by everyone else was not.

After agreeing to keep our identities "secret" from everyone besides each other, the tension seemed to evaporate.

"I'm a huge fan of your work, by the way. Your schematics are impeccable," I grinned at Asami. She looked confused momentarily before she gave a small smile in return.

"Your dad shared my design with you? I'm flattered," she said, a slight pink tinting her cheeks.

Now it was my turn to blush. "Not exactly, no. Dad--dad doesn't really have time to look over blueprints? And, umm, well...he probably wouldn't have thought of the idea to make the SatoVoyager capable of traversing land, ice, and water without the needing heavy overhaul or to change the components of contact."

Asami looked like her brain exploded. "Wow," she whispered, as she finally regained some composure. "Yeah, that would--that would make sense, being chief and all. I have to say, the idea of allowing the driver to manipulate the drive mode from the cockpit was incredible. And allowing all the wheels to all turn in the same direction allowing for sideways travel? Wow! Absolutely brilliant! Where did you get idea to do that? Do those teeth on the treads help the ice grip? I've been curious about the 46 degree lean drive performance. How does that--"

"WHOA! Whoa, Asami! Breathe!" The passion in Asami's eyes as she 20 questioned me about HER design was absolutely adorable. The way her whole face seemed to light up, her curiosity and brilliance evident. "Ok, beginning. The sideways travel? I got the idea from watching ice crabs scuttle. I actually call it 'crab mode' when I drive. The teeth are so great. Holy moly, I have never experienced such great traction before. The lean is so cool! We take visiting dignitaries for rides, and after we scare them into thinking we're going to roll, we drive straight into the ocean screaming that the breaks aren't working! It's hilarious!" I couldn't help but laugh at the memory and the look of shock on Asami's face. "I actually had your final design framed and I kept it in my room at home to remind me what women can offer the world, given the chance," I added quietly, avoiding Asami's gaze.

Asami's face softened a bit and she gave a small, appreciative smile. "That's funny," she offered. "I actually framed the last blueprint you sent back with your notes to remind me I can afford to approach a design with fun in mind. It hangs behind my desk and has been a great resource when faced with adversity, so thank you."

I looked at Asami in awe. It stunned me to think that my notes on a blueprint helped this business tycoon and accomplished engineer in any way, let alone served as a daily reminder.

"Well," I joked, "I am much more than just a pretty face."

"I'm beginning to realize that," Asami chuckled and her smile was bright enough to light up the entire room.

I looked at Asami, truly looked at her, for the first time since our meeting only a few moments ago. She was truly stunning. Her skin was pale and dusted with tiny freckles on her nose. She had the smallest crows feet that wrinkled the corners of her eyes and her eyelashes looked like they could catch wind. Her eyebrows were impeccably shaped with a sharp arch. Ordinarily, that look would suggest harsh; in Asami's case it only served to accent her strength. Her cheekbones were high and round, her nose straight. Her lips were bright red and full. And her eyes. Wow. Her eyes were absolutely gorgeous, lined with the perfect amount of makeup. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of green leaving me lost for a comparison. It made me wonder briefly why my favorite color had always been blue when a green like her eyes exists in the world.

I was about to say something that I thought would be witty and suave, when the door to the lecture hall banged open.

Asami and I both jumped, startled out of our seemingly secluded bubble.

We looked to the center of the classroom and watched the professor stride in, slumped over and angry looking. She was an austere woman with gray hair and two scars that lined the right side of her jaw.

"Beifong," She barked. "You may call me ma'am, Ms. Beifong, or Teach. Nothing else. NO variations."

Public speaking suddenly became slightly more interesting.

"It would seem the two most famous students on campus have found each other," Beifong spat out. "Everyone, meet Korra Waters and Asami Sato. They are likely the most powerful people you will ever meet. That being said, I expect you to understand that your fame grants you nothing in this class."

Fuck.

Well, so much for remaining anonymous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The SatoVoyager? That's a real thing.  
> https://www.designboom.com/technology/avtoros-shaman-8x8-all-terrain-vehicle-24-12-2017/


	4. If you don’t know what introspection is, you need to take a long, hard look at yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beifong busts some balls and Asami and Korra question one another.

I watched Korra blanch at Beifong's announcement. Every person in the classroom turned to stare, mouths agape. Everyone's eyes were on us. Every. Single. One.

Korra stared intently at the desk in what looked to be a curious combination of anger and shame.

I'm used to being recognized. I can't walk down the street without being stopped and asked to take a selfie. My publicist has a field day every time some overzealous idiot tries to claim he is the official man candy of the illustrious Asami Sato and "here's the proof."

But Korra...

I don't know much about Korra beyond her public image, but her reaction to being outed seemed less than ideal.

If looks could kill, her desk would be on fire.

I put my hand on her shoulder and mouthed an "are you ok?" when she finally glanced at me. Her head shook imperceptibly, and I prayed to every spirit in existence that Korra wasn't one to back down from a challenge.

Beifong barreled ahead, seemingly oblivious to the bedlam brought on by her proclamation.

"As it is the first day of class, we'll do an introduction activity. Everyone will partner up and ask one another a series of questions to get to know one another. You will have ten minutes and then I will give you further instruction."

Before Beifong could even finish her statement, everyone was up and bustling, fighting to reach Korra and me.

A loud whistle echoed through the room and Beifong's voice stung more than a bullwhip.

"As we already have the distinct advantage of knowing exactly who Miss Sato and Miss Waters are, they will be working together. Everyone find another partner. Now." The statement was accompanied by a harsh glare around the classroom.

I exhaled a quick relieved breath and thanked all the mighty beings I could think of. Korra looked exponentially calmer at the prospect of not having to partner up with someone else.

"So, where do we begin?" She asked, her eyes still slightly averted.

"Wanna tell me why you look so relieved right now?"

"Nope. How about you tell me why you signed the transfer case on my SatoVoyager?"

"I wanted to leave a personal touch. If you could do anything in this world and you knew you wouldn't fail, what would it be?"

"Eradicate misogyny, homophobia, wage disparities, end world hunger, and bring about peace and balance. Same question."

"Who'd want to follow that act? Well, since you're handling all of that, I suppose I would want to train more women in the STEM fields. I don't know if you know this, but I'm kind of a big deal as far as that goes."

"Never would have guessed. What did you want to be when you grew up? Besides Asami freaking Sato, of course?"

"A racecar driver." Korra burst out laughing. "I'm serious! What about you? I mean, besides a Water Tribe Princess," I nudged her elbow.

Korra gave a shy grin before she answered in a small voice. "I wanted to be the Avatar. I was devastated when I found out bending wasn't real." Korra stuck out her lower lip in what was the most adorable pout I had ever seen on a grown woman.

"Ok, favorite food?"

"Noodles. Yours?"  
"Fire flakes. Idea of a perfect date?"

"I umm...well, I don't go on many dates. People tend to be intimidated by my security detail and if they don't do the trick, well, you've seen my dad."

It was true. Chief Tonraq of the Southern Water Tribe while warm and welcoming in many ways was just as intimidating in others. He was tall, barrel chested, broad shouldered, and his hands looked like they could probably punch out a bear.

"What about you Asami, what's your idea of a perfect date?"

"That's a tough one. I'd have to say April 25th. Because it's not too hot, not too cold, all you need is a light jacket."

"Did you--did you just quote Miss Congeniality at me??" Korra stuttered. I burst out laughing. "OH MY GOD YOU DID! You're alright Sato. But really, perfect date."

"Fine, fine, cool your jets Avatar!" Korra shot me a glance and I stuck my tongue out at her. "My perfect date...my perfect date would definitely be one where the person I was with just treated me like Asami, not like Asami Sato. Does that make sense?"

Korra's face sobered a bit. "Yeah, it really does."

We continued asking each other questions and giving playful hours. The ten minutes passed quicker than I would have preferred, but soon enough Beifong cleared her throat and barked out new orders.

"Alright class, here's what's going to happen. You each have two minutes to get up and make an introduction speech. About your partner. I hope you all listened."

Everyone groaned out loud and Beifong began calling random pairs up to present.

Time passed much slower now that I couldn't speak with Korra. She seemed so interesting and I couldn't shake just how much I wanted to get to know her, the real her. As open and warm as she had been, it felt like there was something she didn't really want everyone to know, like she was hiding a big part of herself.

I observed her while she pretended to listen but mostly read from her book. She furrowed her brows slightly when she read a particularly long passage and worried her bottom lip in her teeth. Her eyes lit up with humor and her lips upturned just slightly.

Who was this person beyond her title?

I made it my goal to find out.

Soon everyone had shared besides us. 

"SATO! WATERS! You're up!" Beifong called. "However, since we all know who you are, here's something a little different. Make up each other's stories. Anything you want. Make us believe that story so much we forget who you really are."

Oh boy.

Korra and I glanced at each other. Without prompting we both whipped out rock paper scissors to decide who would go first. Korra smashed my scissors with her rock and grinned a devilishly charming lopsided grin as she stepped forward.

"Meet Salami Blato!" She slapped her hand to her forehead with a resound SMACK. "I mean Asami Sato!" She began. "Asami, as you all know is famous for her secret salami recipe that has been handed down for generations, dating back to Firelord Sozin." Korra continued in much the same fashion, her story becoming more and more ridiculous as she went. There was even a part about me playing pai sho against the Dragon of the East so I could use his tea in a new salami recipe. By the end of the story everyone was laughing. Even Beifong cracked a smile. I shook my head in disbelief at Korra's enthusiasm, narrating my life as a salami peddler, but such a strange profession had never sounded better than it did falling from her lips.

It was my turn now. Thankfully, I'm pretty quick on my feet. Maybe I'm not as funny as Korra, but I can be pretty persuasive. Ask any of my investors.

"You guys all know who Korra Waters is, right?" I was met with blank stares. "Really? Korra Waters, the best otter-penguin sledder in all the four nations? You've never heard of her? Well..." Korra looked genuinely appreciative of my fallacy, her eyes growing more animated the longer I went on. I couldn't help but throw in a little silliness of my own, spinning a story about how Korra once rode and otter-penguin to every village in the South the gather donations for those less fortunate so that she might make them a feast for the Spirit Festival.

Class concluded and Korra looked truly happy since Beifong busted us only 30 minutes before.

I gathered my stuff and walked out with Korra.

"Thank you for the coffee," I said, "and your kindness. See you Wednesday, yeah?"

"Definitely," Korra replied, and we both walked away smiling like giant dorks.


	5. Who Lit the Fuse on Your Tampon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra gets an awful surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know exactly where I want this story to go. I even have the ending plotted out and I'm just working on the fluff and filler that goes in-between. I really hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Let me know what you all think!

I decided to detour back by the boulder garden for a little peaceful meditation. I sat under the shade of an oak tree watched the koi flit around the pond.

As obnoxious as this day had started, it quickly became one of the better ones I've had in a while.

I had actually gotten to meet Asami Sato. The Asami Sato. Who was so much more than just a beautiful heiress.

She was kind. She was funny. She was warm. She was wicked smart.

I wanted to get to know her. The real her.

Not the media's personification of her.

Not who she pretended to be for the pubic.

But her. Asami.

What she had said about her perfect date had stuck out in my mind. It was way too easy to forget that those in the spotlight were people too. I was well aware of that fact.

I closed my eyes and began to breathe. In 2-3-4-5, hold 2-3-4-5, out 2-3-4-5, hold 2-3-4-5, repeat. It was a grounding breath that forced me to clear my mind so I could only focus on my breathing.

Once I had achieved a state of calm, I let the energy from campus wash over me.

I felt a presence join me on my left. It was easy to know who. Dez, the head of my security detail. She always sat to my least dominant site, conferring both her willingness to protect and her deference. Dez always meant it as a respectful gesture, but I never wanted her to think less of herself in my presence.

I smiled without opening my eyes. "Good morning, Dez."

"It must be, your majesty, for you're smiling."

It was true. My grumpiness and hatred of the mornings was something of a legend in the palace. It was unlikely to change having moved to Republic City.

"Dez, my name is Korra. Not princess, not your majesty or highness, certainly not ma'am, and absolutely not Princess Korra Waters of the Southern Water Tribe."

"Forgive me, Korra."

"Forgotten. Want to tell me why you're interrupting my meditation?"

"It's your father, ma'am. The chief has received another threat."

My eyes flew open.

"You need to come with me, ma'am."

I nodded and gathered my things. Dez led me to a parking lot just outside of campus and loaded me into the back of a black Audi A8 with darkly tinted windows. No doubt they were also bulletproof.

Dez climbed into the driver's seat and started the car with the push of a button.

"Yes, because nothing says inconspicuous quite like a super fancy car with extra dark windows," I chided while rolling eyes.

"I appreciate your attempt at humor, Miss Waters, but I must ask you to consider the weight of yet another threat."

Dez was right, of course. My quips would have to wait for later.

We drove through town until we reached a suburban neighborhood and pulled up to a plain beige house in a row of equally plain beige houses.

To the credit of Dez, all the houses did have fancier cars in the driveway, many with BMWs, other Audis, several Escalades, and what looked like very exclusive luxury SatoMobiles.

Dez and I entered the house and were greeted by half of my security team. I hand picked all of my detail. They had to best me in hand to hand combat before I'd even consider their resumes or verify references. I came to know every team member personally and we frequently sparred together.

Everyone was gathered around a giant flatscreen hanging from the wall. They were passing around a folder, each face drawn and serious.

The flatscreen blinked on and my father appeared, agitated and growling.

"Well hi dad, long time no see."

His smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "Settling in well, sweetie?"

"I was," I began, "then Dez said their was another threat?"

My dad sighed and clicked a remote. He looked tired and somehow older since I had seen him maybe 30 hours before.

The screen split in two and there was a grainy picture of me departing the airplane, duffel slung over my shoulder.

Another click and I was ordering coffee from the coffee cart outside my classroom building.

One more click and I was laughing with Asami. Her back was turned, and the angle photo was angled up, suggesting the photographer was below and to the left of us.

One final click and a note appeared. All it said was "gotcha."

I pinched the bridge of my nose and let out a derisive huff of laughter.

My father did not look amused.

"Ok, let's start with the obvious. Have you told anyone who you are?"

"No," I laughed. "But the woman beside me is Asami Sato, and our teacher Beifong blew both of us out of the water today. Our whole public speaking class if not the whole campus knows I'm here now."

Dez spoke up. "Sato? This could actually be a good thing. I know her head of security, Jin. We trained in special services together. Bastard made me eat the mat one day after I whooped his ass in defense and disarm. Let me contact him and we'll get both teams aware. Korra, contact Asami, let her know what's up."

I groaned. This is precisely what I didn't want. To drag some poor person down into the rabbit hole that is my life.

My father looked relieved at Dez's words. "Do it Korra, or I'll do it for you." He made a cutting gesture and the feed went black.

"Get me Sato's number," I barked out, "and for fucks sake, somebody find me some aspirin and a pint of vodka. Not the cheap kind, either."

This day was shaping up to be a shitshow.


	6. To the Bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami just wants to help but she needs some answers first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, there's still plenty of time for fluff and fun, along with plenty of angsty goodness. Cheers, yeah?

I was on my way to Future Industries to tinker on a project of mine when my driver pulled over. Before I could ask what the fuck he thought he was doing, the door on the right opened and Jin, my head of security, climbed in.

"Good day, Miss Sato."

"Hello Jin. Can I ask what this is about?"

"Yes ma'am. You are about to receive a phone call, and I must insist that you answer it."

As stated, my phone began to vibrate. I looked and did not recognize the number.

"Jin, you know I don't answer unknown calls, nor do I give out my number with background checking the receiver. What is this about?"  
"Answer the phone, ma'am."

Jin had never given me a reason to not trust him, so I slid the green button over.

"This is Asami Sato?"

"Asami! It's me, Korra. I am so sorry, I know this is weird."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Korra. How did you get my number?"

"One of the perks of being royalty, I suppose."

I laughed. "OK, what can I do for you?"

"I can't really talk about it over the phone? Do you mind meeting me for lunch? Narook's Noodlery in 20 minutes?"

"Sure, but Korra, I can't really just drop everything, I have a client meeting in an hour."  
Jin caught my attention and spoke "already taken care of, ma'am, your father has been notified that his daughter's presence is required at the meeting of a foreign dignitary."

"Fine, I'll be there shortly."  
"Thanks Asami." With that, the line went dead.

What in the actual fuck?

"Jin, do you want to catch me up to speed?"

He produced a folder from inside of his suit jacket and handed it to me. The driver merged back into traffic and began the journey to Narook's.

I opened the folder and was met with a composite of photos of Korra. One of her disembarking a plane, the other of her at the coffee cart on campus, and the last where she was laughing with someone. I realized that someone was me. The picture had been snapped earlier in class.

Oh.

There was also a photo of a note that was scrawled sloppily and said "gotcha."

"Where did these come from?"

"They were sent to the Chief of the Southern Water tribe, ma'am."

"How?"  
"Via email."

"Was the IP address traced?"  
"The server's bounced all over Republic City, to the Fire Nation, then dead-ended in a rerouting server in the Earth Kingdom. Once it was traced there, the trace just looped back to the Republic City servers and repeated the same pattern."

Fuck. I hated to admit it, but whoever sent this was smart. It was nearly impossible to break into a rerouting server and find the right breadcrumbs that lead to the origin of the source. Unless you were looking for the right coding or hole in the program, it was hard to find anything out of the ordinary. I was good, but sadly, I was not good enough. My father might know someone though.

A few moments later, we pulled up outside of Narook's. Jin climbed out of the car and opened my door. He escorted me to the door where a woman stood guard. Jin nodded politely to the woman and spoke the name Dez in greeting. He then gestured for me to go inside and remained with Dez.

The restaurant was empty, save for Korra sitting in the very back conversing with a waiter. I approached the table and sat down.

Korra slid a piece of paper across the table to me and placed an order for two Water Tribe Vodkas on the rocks.

I glanced down at the paper and recognized it as a Non Disclosure Agreement.

This shit must be serious.

The waiter walked away and Korra produced a pen.

"I can't tell you anything unless you sign it, Asami."

I carefully weighed my options. If I signed this, I couldn't say anything to dad and he couldn't help me find someone to trace the IP address. Then again, what I already knew prompted me to want to know more.

I let out puff of breath and signed the dotted line.

"I'm sure Jin gave you the folder?"

This was shaping up to resemble an investor meeting.

"He did, yes. Care to elaborate?"

"My uncle, the Chief of the North, despises my father, the Chief of the South. He's been making threats. Most of them have been innocuous but have prompted for some changes nonetheless. It was one of the reasons we commissioned the SatoVoyager."

Now the reinforced steel and bulletproof glass made more sense, as well as coded door entry.

"Go on."

"Well, most of those threats have been directed at me, for various reasons we won't discuss."

"If your uncle wipes you out, there's not heir to the South and the North can reabsorb the territory."

Korra grimaced. "Yeah, let's go with that."

I cocked my head and she waved off the question.

"Look, I'm sorry to pull you into the craziness that is my life. If you don't want anything to do with it, I understand. But you needed to be notified. Being in my life and being who you are could mean trouble for you. I could use your help and your resources, but I don't want to be the reason you get hurt."

I smiled at Korra and she looked confused.

"We're friends, aren't we? Now come on, let's talk about anything else and enjoy some noodles. Whatever you need from me is yours."

The relief exuding from Korra was palpable.

What did I just get myself into?


	7. You've Got a Little Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra gives Asami a brilliant idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short. I really am just trying to make sure everything works out the way it's supposed to!

I looked at Asami in pure shock. I couldn't believe it. Was this person even real?

She didn't run away screaming when I began to tell her about my weird life! Maybe I could actually be friends with this person. She said we were friends.

Isn't friendship a weird thing? To look at another being and think "yep, I'm gonna let this weirdo be an important part of my life."

It doesn't matter.

What does matter is that Asami was more than willing to stand by me when I needed her.

Maybe it's because Asami is no stranger to weirdness when it comes to living in the limelight. I would hate to see her fan mail.

I had to make sure though.

"Just to be clear, you're OK with being friends with me, even after I told you there have been threats on my life?"

Asami smiled and let out a small laugh. "Korra, yes. I can't blame you for the actions of others. That wouldn't be fair."

"And you talk to anyone about this?"

"I signed the NDA, didn't I?"

It was true, but I had been burned before. I had been on a few dates with someone once, and when it didn't go their way, they blabbed to the press all about the secret dates we'd been on. It took a lot of fighting from my publicist and maybe a little mud slinging, but we finally killed the story before it could do any real damage.

I leaned back in my chair and let out a sigh of relief. "Wow. Is this what being normal feels like?"

Asami cocked an eyebrow at me. "I've always been exceptional so I've found the thought of being normal to be a bit bland. Besides, you, Korra, seem to be anything but normal."

I felt my face split into a grin. "Oh? And how do you mean, Sato?"

Asami grinned back. Her smile was absolutely stunning.

"Well, for starters, I've heard your speeches about gender equality. Seriously, how is it that you have to take public speaking?" I blushed a little and shrugged while Asami powered on. "You're kind, you're warm, you're massively intelligent, you're--."

"Whoa, massively intelligent?"

"Yeah. Anyone who can read a blueprint from my desk and not only understand it but offer improvements is definitely well above average IQ. I'm still geeking out over the fact that it was YOU I was talking to! If I'd have known that, I would have asked you so many questions!"

"Well, now's your chance! Lay it on me!"

"What's your favorite book? Oh! No, what's an inspirational quote you follow? Wait! Favorite movie! Tell me about your tattoos! Can you..." Asami continued with her barrage of questions, her eyes becoming more animated each time she thought of a better one. It was adorable to watch her excitement grown.

I answered all of her questions and we kept conversing long after the food had come and been cleared. We were on on third drink when I decided to open up a little to Asami.

"Here's a quote for you 'Sami: 'Some girls are full of heartache and poetry and those are the kind of girls who try to save wolves instead of running away from them.'"

"Nikita Gill," Asami responded.

"Yes, from _Women Who Run with Wolves_."

"Are you saying you're full of heartache and poetry, or you're the wolf?"

"I'll let you be the judge of that, Miss Sato. But for now, we should be going," I said, gesturing to the door.

Asami and I excited the restaurant, both expressing our gratitude and leaving a hefty tip. We both began to wander down the streets to our cars making small talk when I let out the most disgusting, massive belch from the deepest bellows of hell.

Asami looked at me aghast and broke out laughing.

"OH MY SPRITS!!" She cackled. "Were you a velociraptor stand in on the set of **Jurassic Park**??"

Adopting my most dramatic dramatic, theater voice, I spoke: "Beware of jealousy, Asami! It's a green-eyed monster that makes fun of the victims it devours."

"Green-eyed monster...that's it!" Asami cried. "I know who can help us trace the email! You're brilliant Korra!" She grabbed my face and smashed her lips to my cheek before running down the sidewalk. "I'll call you later!"

My heart thumped hard in my chest. Not from the excitement of Asami's news, but a simple touch of her lips on my cheek.

I'm done for.


	8. You cannot, if my heart were in your hand, Nor shall not, whilst ’tis in my custody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami calls on a friend for some help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I know I've been updating this daily, and I'm sorry, but I probably won't be updating again until Monday or Tuesday! I'll be out of town spending time with family. I'll still be writing (and probably editing previous chapters), but in the mean time, anyone want to see anything specific from these noobs?
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!

I climbed into my car and directed the driver to take me to Future Industries HQ.

Korra quoting _Othello_ had caused a face to pop into my mind.

The face was that of Opal Beifong, the most brilliant computer hacker I had the pleasure of knowing.

Opal was a fellow student at RCU who had earned an internship in the Advertising Department of FI. Unfortunately, all that really meant was getting coffee for a bunch of humorless old men who didn't want to hear any new ideas.

Having had enough of being told her ideas were shit and she should stick to getting coffee, Opal decided to exact revenge in the most hilarious way possible. As she later explained it to me, she had decided to hack into Future Industries main frame for fun. Rather than do any real damage, she programmed a code that at 10:53 am, every speaker in the office would begin blaring "The Secret Tunnel" song while the lights flickered in time with the music and all computer screens displayed a picture of Sir Kenneth Branagh with the words "Beware the Green Eyed Monster," flashing below the image.

Opal was delivering coffee to a mess of board members and I happened to be in the room. When the chaos began, Opal and I had a front row seat to everything.

My father was furious and the board members were at a loss.

At the end of the song, Opal looked at me and gave me the most exaggerated wink with her Kelly hued eyes.

I hired her on the spot.

Anyone who could piss off my father so badly with such a hilarious (and untraceable) prank deserved a spot on my team.

Opal is now the head program developer and code writer at Future Industries. She was also one of my best friends.

I dashed to my the elevator and rode it up to my office, telling my secretary to cancel any of my meetings or phone calls for the rest of the day.

Once I was behind the relative security of my doors, I phoned Opal.

"This is Opal, make it quick," she growled into the phone.

"Wow, is that any way to greet your boss?" I teased.

"Oh shit! Asami! I'm so sorry. What's up?"

"I need you help Ops. Can you come up to my office?"

"I'm kind of swamped Sams, can you just tell me over the phone?"

I hesitated. The lines of the Future Industries phones were super secure, I had Opal triple check the programming and code in an extra firewall, but I was still uncomfortable without seeing her in person. Besides, my office was a SCIF room due to many competitors trying to steal from us, Varrick Global being the worst.

"No Opal. My office, now. Refer anyone with a problem to me. Besides, I have coffee."

"Chill, you had me at 'refer.' I'll be up in five."

Now all I had to do was wait and try to figure out how to break it to my best friend that we were now involved international espionage for the Southern Water Tribe heir if she agreed to help.

All in a day's work, I suppose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Othello is probably my *favorite* Shakespeare play.


	9. All Is Fair in Love and War?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra gets cornered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping maybe I can finish this fic up in about two weeks. Possibly. We'll see. This week I'll spend a good portion of my mornings writing. Enjoy.

I began my trek back to the car, excited and leery about Asami's declaration. Dez followed about a half a block behind, giving me the space to sort through my thoughts. It had taken many tense conversations between the two of us before we came to the agreement I would signal Dez when I was ready to be nice again. I had bitten her head off way more than was necessary and Dez, the ever (mostly) respectful person she was, refused to point out my tyrant ways.

I was about halfway to the car when I was stopped by a woman I did not recognize. She stopped me and smiled politely. It was disarming, but not immediately worrisome.

"Hello, I'm lost, do you think you can help me?"

"Umm...sure?"

"Great!" The woman squealed. "Can you tell me Narook's Noodlery is?"

"Sure, it's just down the street on the right."  
"Thanks! You're Korra Waters, aren't you? The heir of the Southern Water Tribe?"

Oh. There it is.

"I suppose that would be me, yes."

"Are you here to ask President Raiko for aid against the North?"  
"President Raiko has made his feelings on the unrest between the North and the South quite clear: it is a matter between those two nations only and he does not desire to be involved. I am only here on personal ventures, not political ones. Now if you'll excuse me--" I tried to sidestep the woman but she blocked my path.

"What can you tell me about the unrest in the South? Is it true that your father feels no political alliance with the North in any way? How about you? You're pretty famous for you disdain for your uncle's conservative ideals. Have you made any moves to sway the balance of power to the South away from your uncle?"

"Are you writing a book? If so, I suggest you leave that chapter out."

"No. I am reporter for the Republic City Times and you are avoiding my questions."

"You wanna know the truth of it? Here's the truth. War is an awful thing that brings out the worst in all of us just so we can survive. We're all capable of treacherous deeds, myself included. No, I will not tell you what I have done in the times of great strife. I will tell you that I am not proud nor am I able to forgive myself for my misdeeds. I can only hope that in time, when this conflict ends, I hope I will truly be able to affect the change the world believes I am capable of." I motioned for Dez who was at my side in an instant. "Good day ma'am. May you find what you are looking for, but spirits know you won't find it if you're counting on finding it out from me."

After that Dez began to run interference with the woman while I slipped down an alleyway and ran for the car.

Tears began to slip down my face and I needed to get out of the public eye before I broke down.

Being the good little water tribe heir I was, when I was sixteen I had enlisted in our military. The flashbacks came like a flood and I was not ready to face them just yet. Not where I could be seen. Not where I would have to answer questions.

I made it to the car and locked myself in the back.

Dez showed up 8 minutes later.

"Sorry Korra," she spoke. "I had to back track 3 times and enter a convenience store before she stopped following me. I would have been here sooner, but damn, she was persistent."

"It's fine. Can you just drive please?"

Dez turned around to look at me and registered the pain on my face. "Yes ma'am. We'll head out to the mountains and find a lake. Is that acceptable?"

I turned my head to stare out the window, catching the exhausted face of my reflection. "Dez, you are the best. Now please, drive."


	10. Once More into the Breech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami enlists the help of Opal

Opal showed up in my office a few minutes after hanging up the phone. I was facing away, admiring the blueprint on the wall.

Opal noticed my gaze and pointed to the blueprint on the wall. "You know," she began, "I've always admired that. When you first had it framed I thought you were insane, but then I realized that it is really, really fun."

"Crazy thing, Opal? I actually met the person who made all the notes on the my design today."

"You met Chief Tonraq?"

"Nope. I met his daughter, Korra. Which is actually why you're here."

"Explain. But first, coffee."

Opal and I crossed to the sitting area of my office. There were plush chairs and a chaise lounger facing a wall of floor to ceiling windows. I had one of the best views in Republic City. Sadly, I rarely took the time to enjoy it.

Opal occupied the chaise while I took seat facing the windows. My assistant Troy came busting in with a tray full of coffee. I had initially hired Troy because of his amazing shots of espresso but as with everyone I hire, he had other talents as well. 

Troy turned out to be a master organizer and scheduler which took a load of my shoulders when I began school 3 years ago. Asami Sato could schedule her own life, but she was not above asking for help. Or a damn good cup of coffee.

Troy also came with the added benefit of being absolutely hilarious and his boyfriend Danny was gorgeous, not to mention smart as a whip. I offered Danny a spot in R&D after we had discussed the benefits of air cooled engines versus self cooling at an FI employee barbecue event. Danny politely declined in favor of staying home with their daughter, but offered to provide his services as an independent consultant in future endeavors. I have utilized Danny on many projects and have repaid Troy and Danny by offering to babysit on date nights. I'm not really sure who the winner actually is.

"Today was the first day of class, right?" Opal asked in the way of making conversation. "How was that?"

I let out a deep sigh and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Ugh. Why, why is public speaking a thing? Seriously, how is that a degree requirement?"

Troy made a fart noise with his tongue and spoke up. "Dumbest class I have ever taken. The only benefit was meeting Danny, and even then. Did you know I was failed for writing an informative speech about effective time management because I had done the research in a different class? My teacher was *so* picky." Troy rolled his eyes and nodded politely to both of us. "Anything else ladies? No? Well, this queen is out then. Asami, just buzz if something changes, all your appointments are rescheduled."

"Marry me, Troy," I giggled.

"Oh honey, no. I don't do...that," Troy laughed with vague gesture to my body.

Opal and I busted out laughing and Troy gave a bright smile, pulling the door closed behind him.

"So," Opal began, "Public speaking. Who's teaching it this year?"

"Your aunt." Opal choked on her coffee. "Is there a reason she's such a hardass? She busted me wide open this morning and poor Korra."

"My mom has this theory they forgot to remove a rectal thermometer when she was a baby. Only reason why she acts like there's a stick up her ass all the time because there actually is." I snorted. Thank spirits it's only Opal, though I'll probably hear about it later. "Wanna explain what you mean by poor Korra?"

"Err, right. I met the Southern Water Tribe heir this morning. We're in the same class that's being taught by your aunt."

"Wait, you actually are taking a class with Korra Waters? And it's public speaking? The two women in the world who are probably the most well versed at public speaking have to take public speaking?"

"Yeah, doesn't make much sense. But, we ended up sitting by each other because I was late--,"  
"Asami Sato was late?" I shot Opal a glare and continued.

"There was only one seat left. By Korra. I recognized her and she recognized me. We agreed to not tell anyone who the other was. Then your aunt came in and totally fucked that up by making sure the whole class knew who we were. Korra looked positively terrified."

"Yeah, Aunt Lin really doesn't like people who think their notoriety will get them places without actually earning it. She thinks everyone is on the same field and everyone has equal chance. Nobody is special."

"I get that, but...there's a problem."

Opal furrowed her brows and I walked back to my desk, pulling the folder from Jin out and my own NDA.

I handed the two over to Opal. "Nothing leaves this room, got it?"

Opal pulled a pen out of her pocket and signed the NDA without so much as a second thought. "Normal protocol boss."

"Consider this normal protocol on steroids and punishment for violation will be getting Hulk-smashed by the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe."

"That's a terrifying thought, have you seen that guys hands? I think he could fight a grizzly bear and win."

"Your aunt blew our identities out of the water. Korra was absolutely terrified. Because there have been threats against her from her uncle. Then, after class, Korra gets notified from her dad there's a new one. That last picture, the one I'm in? That's from class today. Someone at RCU in our class took this picture."

"Lin had to of had a reason for doing what she did, if she knew the dangers involved. And I'm sure of it. Why am I here Sams?"

"I need you to hack and trace and whatever other computer magic it is you do to find out where the email came from. Korra's people tried and they deadended."

"But they're not me," Opal said, punctuating her point with a sip of coffee.

"Exactly."

"Ok," Opal grinned, "Beware the Green Eyed Monster, bitches, I'm coming for you."


	11. She Wore Strength and Darkness Equally Well, That Girl Has Always Been Half Goddess, Half Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks are a bitch, yo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like using random quotes for chapter titles. Sorry 'bout it.

Dez drove up the side of the mountain while I stewed in silence. Tears slipped from my eyes and I didn't have the energy to try and contain them.

Strangely enough, the military was never as terrifying as my day to day life in the palace. It was a new set of problems to try and work through in new and exciting way.

I worked hard. I trained hard. I became strong in ways I didn't even know were possible.

I befriended my bunk-mate Kehlani. We were the two women in the boot camp at the same time among roughly 30 men. It was never an issue unless it came to us besting the men. It was always a fun competition.

Kehlani excelled in areas of intelligence. She was swift and methodical when presented with negotiation problems. She could be physical but often preferred to win her battles with her wit instead. That wasn't to say she wasn't at all impressive in the physical aspects of combat. Kehlani proved to be a formidable foe when it came to sparring because of her impressive battle strategy. But she was always more comfortable in the communication tents, intercepting intelligence, decoding messages, formulating strike plans and contingencies. Kehlani was a star.

I loved hand to hand combat. I had to train in self defense and offense for years being who I was, but in the military I wasn't treated differently, for once. I was short so I wasn't fast, but I had endurance on my side. A man could best me in a short race, but distance was always my area to shine. I could also scale sheer cliff faces in record time. The men in my unit could do the same, but I had the distinct advantage of being smaller so I could cram myself into tight spaces to observe. It came in handy during our "War Games" for training. I usually ended up being an asset because I could get to areas nobody else could.

It was during one of these exercises that Kehlani and I were paired up as part of a new strategy: I would gather intelligence by sneaking into smaller, hard to reach areas and relay the information back to Kehlani who would then advise me how to proceed. Kehlani was attempting to reach high ground to observe while the rest of our team was infiltrating enemy territory in another direction based off the information I had given.

At some point during the games, Kehlani started to give me very specific instructions and directions until I ended up descending a vertical tunnel that lead me to observe a small cave formed by a crack in the mountain. Kehlani told me to hold my position and await further instruction.

Kehlani and her boyfriend Tahno had defected from the Southern Water Tribe to the North. Kehlani, given the distinct advantage of being in the same unit as me, was given an assignment to lead me directly into a trap. I was to be kidnapped and tortured, then killed once all the "useful" information had been drawn from my lips. My method of execution would be an ice pick to my cerebellum. After I was murdered, my head was then to be sent to my father, wrapped in a white cloth he was instructed to wave on a broadcast that aired in all nations, surrendering to his tyrant brother.

I learned all of this a week later, after I was returned safely to the palace, having returned to base dirty, burned, scarred, and screaming bloody fucking murder. I also learned that Kehlani had sent the rest of the team back to base, saying that I had infiltrated enemy territory and was about to take them down. Nobody knew what was about to happen or where I was.

I waited in the tunnel to hear Kehlani's approval to infiltrate whatever was about to happen, observing the cave for good defensive areas, areas to hide, natural weapons, etc (we are not issued real weapons during "War Games," instead being given paintball guns and markers for knives).

As I watched the area below me, I saw Kehlani and Tahno enter. While this seemed a little strange, I didn't question it much. It was a rare occasion when all of us were on the same team. Kehlani and Tahno often refused to engage with one another during the "games" when out of sight of the higher ups and we would sometimes find areas to "meet up" in.

That whole illusion shattered in about 8 seconds.

A team of 3 other people entered the area, two women, one man. I recognized none of them. 

The man, bald with a scar on his eyebrow, spoke up. "On behalf of the North, we thank you for this opportunity. Where is the Princess?"

"Oh she's here," Kehlani replied, "Kooooorrrraa!" She sang out sweetly. I thought I would hurl. I began to make my way back up the tunnel as quietly as possible. Maybe, just maybe I could get out of this hell.

At the top I was met by another man I did not recognize. He grabbed my hair and hauled me out of the tunnel. Once he pulled me out, he backhanded me so hard I thought I was going to lose a tooth.

"It's ok Korra, it's only pain," I thought. "Think about your survival skills, remember your training."

The man had long, greasy black hair and a terrifying smile. He threw me over his should and made his way down to the opening of the cave.

Once we made it to the cave, he threw me unceremoniously in a heap, causing my head to bounce off a rock and disorient me further.

Kehlani knelt down and tied my hands behind my back. She grabbed my face and tsked at me.

"Such a pretty thing, such a waste." She cooed, turning my face side to side. "Power is wasted on the useless." The voice coming from her mouth sounded nothing like the Kehlani I had gotten to know. This was cold, heartless, angry. "No worries though, you'll be put out of your misery soon enough." Kehlani released my face, only to spit on it. She laughed and then kicked me in the ribs.

I let out and ooph sound and tried not to fall over.

Kehlani made to hit me, but her hand was grabbed by the bald man. "Enough!" He growled. "She's no good to us unconscious or dead. Yet." His lips curled into a sadistic smile with the word yet.

For days, I was tortured by any means the group thought necessary to try and extract "valuable information" from me.

I gave them what they thought to be access codes to the palace security's compound, security mainframe, and my parent's bedroom. Really they were Naga's pet license number, a combination of my my father's social security number and my birthdate backwards, and the phone number of some office in the Fire Nation.

I gave them the layout of the palace, if the palace were actually the English Building of the Southern Water Tribe Community College.

I also gave them the names of all of my security detail, ne, my dead aunt on my mom's side, along with a list of my Northern Water Tribe cousins' first grade class.

I knew I was feeding them bullshit. I knew they would find out eventually. But my life was not equal to or greater than the lives of others. I couldn't sacrifice innocent people if I could do something about it. And I could.

Once the group felt like they had sufficient enough information, the bald man instructed his team to leave. He approached Tahno and Kehlani respectively, giving Tahno a Desert Eagle handgun and Kehlani an ice pick. He placed a hand on each of their shoulders, gave a solemn nod, and said "You have your orders," before departing.

Tahno pointed the gun at Kehlani and she nodded. It must be an empty threat or just a guarantee that she'll finish the job.

"Because I'm such a nice person," Kehlani began, "I'm going to untie you and let you choose where this happens."

Wow. How generous.

Kehlani undid my bonds and allowed me a few minutes to appreciate my now free range of motion. I quickly worked the stiffness from my limbs. It this stupid plan was going to work, I needed to move fast.

I roundhouse kicked Kehlani, sending her face first into a stalagmite. I ducked under Tahno's arm, grabbed it, and wrenched the gun back toward his face. I squeezed his hand hard, causing him to fire the gun. The back of his skull exploded and gray matter went everywhere.

I grabbed the gun and pressed it to Kehlani's forehead. 

"Korra! Korra, please! Don't do this, you know me! You know this isn't me! You know I would never do this unless I had to!" Kehlani was well versed in negotiation tactics, communication, and deception. I was far too broken to be affected by any of it.

I looked into her eyes and pulled the trigger without a second thought.

I was not told until much, much later what I had done.

I returned to the present moment, sobbing with my head pressed against the glass of the car window. Dez faced forward, humming some Earth Kingdom lullaby she found soothing.

"Ma'am, it's never easy. And it never gets better. But nobody blames you for doing what you had to do to survive."

If only I could believe that and forgive myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so we're going a little dark here for a minute. But I really felt the chapter was necessary to understand why Korra is the way she is. She's experienced trauma, she's got people after her, she doesn't want to be somebody she's not. She hides herself behind humor and kindness in the hopes that maybe she'll feel less guilty. She's not only fighting her uncle, but herself as well. Ok? Cheers.


	12. Board Room or Bored Room...does it matter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inappropriate thoughts and typos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What??
> 
> I'm finally updating this fic after...4 months?
> 
> Holy shit, Batman!
> 
> I'll be honest, Consequences of Jello had been taking up a lot of my time. And I had a million other ideas pop up. And I was kind of pissed at this story for a while (still am, by the way, might get revamped here). 
> 
> But! That doesn't mean it was going to be abandoned! I reread some future chapters I have to publish in like...5 or so chapters and I love them. I really do. They're great. 
> 
> It's the getting there.
> 
> But, hang in here with me, K?

The next day passed in a blur of investment meetings and board room drivel.

 

I was so bored I almost wished for public speaking.

 

At least that meant I'd get to see Korra.

 

Today felt like the perfect day to visit my favorite dojo and find a sparring partner.

 

Or...my brain began, you could call Korra and ask her to spar. Get a little close to all those muscles, feel them in action...

 

It was true, Korra did have quite a...lovely physique. But what I wanted where it came to Korra was nothing like my initial plan.

 

Holy hell was that woman hot.

 

And there was no way I'd be a good girl if we were to throw down. Nope.

 

I began to squirm in my chair at the the thought of Korra pinning me to the mat, my thighs rubbing together to offer a little friction.

 

"--think of that, Miss Sato?"

 

I looked up from my daydream, pen in my mouth, dumbfounded.

 

The man who had been speaking immediately looked offended.

 

"I think that this meeting is over, gentleman. There is some other business I need to attend to, now if you all would please see Troy on the way out. Thank you." With that I excused myself and dashed to my office.

 

I locked myself in and made a mental note to send Troy a gift basket for all the shit he was about to deal with, but it took all of 10 seconds for that room to become stifling through my lust driven haze.

 

I walked into my attached bathroom and splashed cold water on my face, gripping the edge of the sink before meeting my own eyes in the mirror. My pupils were blown large, my usual green a shade I hardly recognized. 

_If imagining sparring with Korra caused this kind of reaction in me, I should probably re-evaluate some of the games of post office from my youth_ , I thought sarcastically.

 

It was then I heard the familiar ping on my computer, notifying me of an email.

 

Well, better get this over with. I'm sure there are about to be several more coming in, none of them happy.

 

I sat down in my chair only to be surprised. It was an email from my father, 

 

To: Asami Sato

From: Hiroshi Sato

Subject:  _Impressive Candidate_

Body:

 

_A,_

_I was reviewing the candidate you sent over this morning. If this person really has as many kills as you claim, we must bring them on immediately._

_I like what I've seen so far, but I would like to give them a trial of my own._

_Contact me soon and we will iron out the details of their pending employment, duties, and my expectations. Once all the details have been satisfied, they will be brought in under contract._

_Regards,_

_-H_

That was absolutely the weirdest email I had ever received from my father.

 

I had not sent over a candidate for consideration today. We usually did our hiring separately. Plus he always called me Asami or SatoBot, not A. And he always signed his emails with "Love your father."

 

Then there was the part about kills. I sincerely hoped that was just an egregious typo.

 

I fired off a quick reply, hoping he had just meant to send this to his secretary, Asari. Spirits know we'd had many emails sent to the wrong person because someone wasn't paying attention when using the directory. Asami Sato, Assistant CEO. Asari Asako, Assistant to the CEO. It was confusing, but far down on the list of Opal's problems, somewhere between who fucking cares and learn to read dumbass!

 

By the time I had finished my short blip, my inbox was full of angry messages from the earlier meeting and my Troy was on the intercom about Varrick. I didn't have time to give the email a second thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know what you're thinking.
> 
> You can shoot me an email if you feel so inclined (about anything, doesn't have to be about writing) danielleitloudernow@gmail.com
> 
> Or you can check me out on tumblr @danielleitloudernow if you're interested in seeing the weird shit I get up to there.
> 
> Cheers.


End file.
